


[Podfic] Real Heroes

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofReal Heroesby ChokolatteJediAuthor's summary:The weight of hero-worship





	[Podfic] Real Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Real Heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/209467) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



### Streaming Audio

In the event of a browser fail please use the stream/download links below.

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2bhtdnvvblo6hzn/RealHeroes.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:03 | 0.91 MB


End file.
